Most drum brakes include a parking brake lever for parking brake actuation of the drum brake shoes. The parking brake lever is connected with a cable received slidably within a parking brake cable assembly that extends through an opening in the backing plate of the drum brake. It is highly desirable that the parking brake assembly does not interfere with other drum brake components such as an adjuster mechanism, a spring extending between opposing ends of the drum brake shoes, and the brake shoes themselves. It is also necessary for the drum brake shoes to be held in operative position so that they will not lift off, i.e. move axially away from, the backing plate which supports them. It is highly desirable that the axial retention of the drum brake shoes be combined with a mechanism which prevents the parking brake cable assembly from interfering with other brake components.